U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,958 shows a bearing ring of relatively hard material pressed on a journal of relatively soft material in a manner whereby the journal is cold worked and some of the journal material is pressed into recesses formed in the bearing ring or journal. The problem with this type of assembly is the fact that some of the material which is scraped off as a result of the cold working can intrude between the contact shoulder of the journal and the end surface of the bearing ring confronting the contact shoulder; This results in the bearing ring assuming a skewed position on the journal. This is an improper orientation of the bearing ring on the journal. Moreover it has been found that in this type of assembly, the bearing ring is not secured reliably enough against turning and it has been observed that the ring tends to creep on the peripheral surface of the journal which is undesirable.